What Really Happened?
by Nydroj
Summary: Sequel to 'The Outcast'. Ada struggles to adjust having her mom in her life and soon decides to go on a trip to the Bermuda Triangle to find her dad. Jake follows. The full truth of Ava is revealed and Ada is shocked to find out that she is not who she thought she was. Her life is changed forever, and not in a good way...
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! What up Fanfictioners, I am here once again with the sequel to 'The Outcast'! I hope you enjoy and make sure you take time to write a quick review and tell me what you think! :)**

**...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire!**

* * *

Chapter One

Ada's POV

"Benny!" I yelled angrily from my room, "Give me my spell book!" I ran down the stairs and tackled my boyfriend. I pinned him down on the couch and grabbed my spell book away from him.

"Oh come on, Ada," he complained, "Just teach me _one_ spell!"

"These spells were too advanced for even me," I told him as I walked back to the stairs, "you would never be able to handle them."

"But we'll never know if I can handle them if you don't let me try!" he protested.

"When you become stronger, I'll let you try," I said, "Until then, this book goes back on my shelf never to be opened, understand?"

He scowled. "Fine," he muttered as he followed me up to my room.

I put the book on the shelf and look at Benny. "You have powers that are yet to be unlocked, Benny, I don't want you to hurt yourself before you gain those powers," I told him.

I picked up my school bag and added, "We've gotta get to school." I took his hand and pulled him back downstairs.

We were walking to school when my mom appeared in front of us. "Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to stop by," she replied as she smiled at me, "How are you, Ada?"

"Same as the last time you asked me," I said, "Which, by the way, was yesterday night, 'coincidentally' you 'just so happened' to be in the neighborhood at the same time that Benny and I were watching a movie together. In fact, you always seem to 'be in the neighborhood' when I'm with Benny."

"Are you suggesting that I only stop by to make sure you're being responsible?" she asked.

I glanced awkwardly at Benny and pull my hand away from his. "Oh yes, I am," I told Mom, "Relax, we've just been hanging out. Now if you don't mind, we're going to be late for school."

I walked around her and Benny followed. "I love you!" Mom called.

I waved at her and rolled my eyes. "Why did you roll your eyes?" Benny asked me.

"I met my mom three weeks ago and she thinks she knows me," I said, "It took seventeen years for her to try and meet me. If she really cared, she would've tried harder."

"Ada, you know the Council wouldn't let her meet you," Benny told me, "It's not her fault."

"If I were her, I wouldn't have let the Council stop me from being with my child!" I snapped.

"Well you most likely take after your dad," he muttered.

I looked at the ground and sighed. "Don't talk about my dad, Benny," I said quietly.

Benny put his arm around me and pulled me close to him. "I'm sorry, Ada," he told me gently, "I forgot that he-"

"I said don't talk about him!" I pushed Benny away and walked in front of him. "Ada," Benny said, grabbing at my hand but I pulled away every time, "Come on, Ada, I promise I won't mention your dad again."

"You just did," I snapped.

Benny gripped my shoulder and turned me to face him, putting both hands on my shoulders. "Hey, you don't have to be snarky and offensive anymore," he told me, "You have friends now that care about you and you have your mom; you're not living in the System with foster monsters, you're not running from the Council, so lose the attitude."

I clenched my fists before looking at the ground. "You understand?" Benny asked.

I nodded. "Yeah," I muttered, "I'm sorry."

He pulled me into a warm hug and said, "Ok, let's get to school." He kissed my forehead and we finished the walk to school.

* * *

**Ok, so the next chapter will be longer, but my first chapter is always short... Yeah... **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please review! :)**

**I'm not sure when I'll update, I just really wanted to post the first chapter and see what you all think.**

**Peace out, Fanfictioners! **

**Have a blessed day.**

**❤Nydroj❤**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review(s):**

**MBAV fan- I think they're cute together because in the show Benny never really has a girlfriend. Also, I'm glad you like it! :)**

**...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Ada's POV

At lunch, I met up with Benny, Ethan, and Sarah in the cafeteria. "How was class?" Benny asked me.

"I got after-school detention..." I mumbled as I sat at one of the tables.

"What did you do?" Ethan asked, sitting across from me.

Benny sat next to me and Sarah sat next to Ethan. "I was drawing in my notebook instead of paying attention and when the teacher called on me, I said 'shut up, I'm busy'," I replied.

"Oh, and just what were you drawing?" Benny asked.

I looked at my lap. "Well, the Bermuda Triangle..." I said slowly, "I've been thinking about my dad and..." I trailed off.

Benny put his hand on my shoulder, "You want to try to find him, don't you?"

I nodded and looked at him. "But I can't... There's no way the Council would let me," I said.

"Why wouldn't they let you look for your dad?" Sarah asked.

I glanced at the cafeteria door and saw Anastasia watching me. "That's why," I said as I motioned towards Anastasia, "They'd never let me out of their sight."

"Maybe-" Benny started.

I cut him off, "There is no way I'm letting you use one of my advanced spells on me."

"Oh come on!" he complained, "Just one invisibility spell, _please!"_

"No!" I snapped.

He sighed in frustration and crossed his arms. "How else are you supposed to find your dad?" he asked.

I glanced at the ground and stood up. "I don't know," I muttered, "I'm not hungry; I'll meet you guys after school..."

"Where are you going?" Ethan asked.

"Places," I replied.

I walked out of the cafeteria and made sure no one was around before I left the school. I ran back to Ethan's house and up to my room.

I closed the door and picked up my spell book from the shelf. I found a GPS spell and tried to cast it. My hand sparked but nothing else happened. I sighed and put the book down.

My phone rang and I looked at it. _Incoming Call From: Benny._

"What's up?" I asked, answering the phone.

I scanned through the spell book for a spell that would return my powers.

"Where are you?" I heard Benny ask.

"Well I went to the school library but some idiot dumped their drink on me so I'm in the bathroom drying off," I lied.

"Ok," he said, "Now tell me where you really are."

I scowled. "A relationship is built on trust, Benny," I told him, "Don't you trust that I'm telling you the truth?"

He didn't say anything.

"Fine," I muttered after a few minutes, "I'm at home..."

"And what are you doing there?" he asked me.

"Nothing important," I mumbled as I read a spell and smiled.

"Oh, then what's that you're reading?"

I looked up from the book and at the door. Benny was standing there with a smirk on his face. I put down my phone and glared at him.

"Dang it, Benny, what are you doing here?" I asked angrily.

"Well usually I don't mind skipping class," he started, "but I know that whatever you're up to, it's not good."

"I'm not doing anything!" I protested.

"Then why do you have out the spell book that you said could never be opened?"

I looked at the book in my hands and sighed. "I need a favor," I said.

* * *

Jake's POV

I watched as Ada ran into Ethan's house and a few minutes later, Benny followed.

I flew up to Ada's bedroom window and saw her showing a spell to Benny... From her advanced spell book.

Benny looked at her and said something as he shook his head. Ada glared at him, yelled, and punched his arm. Benny winced and Ada shoved the spell book in to his hands before storming out of the room.

I heard the front door open and looked down. Ada came out of the house and clenched her fists. "First he wants me to teach him a spell and now he refuses to let me," she mumbled, "I just need one small, little favor, is that so much to ask?"

Her hands sparked with energy and I smiled slightly; Ava was already having influence on Ada.

Ada's POV

I looked at my hands and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Benny came out of the house and my hands were back to normal. "Ada," Benny started, "it says right here that a Spell Master can only return a seer's powers if said seer's powers were weaker than the Spell Master's."

I took the spell book from him and looked at it. "Or a Spell Master that possesses uniquely strong powers," I told him, "Benny, you're the strongest Spell Master I've ever met! You can do it!"

"I don't know, Ada, what if something goes wrong?" he asked, "I don't wanna hurt you."

I glared at him. "Back in the cafeteria you were willing to take the risk of casting an invisibility spell on me. _This,"_ I turned the book to show it to him, "is a simple spell to return my powers."

He crossed his arms and looked at me seriously.

"Come on, Benny," I begged, "Without my powers, I won't be able to get to the Bermuda Triangle and find my dad."

He shook his head.

I sighed and smiled slyly. I placed my hand on his chest and looked up at him. "Please, Benny," I asked, "Just try one time? For me?" I pecked his lips gently.

"Mmm... fine," he finally said.

"Yes! You're the best!" I hugged him tightly.

"I know." He put his arms around me and hugged me back.

* * *

**Ok, I'm really sorry it took me this long to update! My creative ability is dying! Yeah, I'm still suffering from the dreaded writer's block... -.-**

**So moving on, I've also been busy; VBS was last week at my church and I was helping out and today I had sports camp from 8am to noon... I suck at sports. I'm gonna be soo sore in the morning! :(**

**If you enjoyed this chapter make sure you leave me a nice review! :)**

**Have a blessed day. ❤Nydroj❤**


End file.
